Gallery
by DracoGroupiex13
Summary: Hermione is with Blaise. Draco is in love with her. Will she return his feelings? Follows the song Gallery. Short but Sweet. M for some language and scenes.


**Gallery**

_God broke the mold when he made this one I know_

_She's breathtaking but so much more_

Draco Malfoy entered the hall with alot on his mind. After joining the light side in order to avenge his mother's death he thought he would feel better. Instead he felt worse. Since by joining the light side he had to indeed work in close proximity with "The Golden Trio" or at least Hermione Granger. The brains of the outfit. For since he was being used for his abundant knowledge of the Dark Arts and also of all the plans the Dark Lord had he had to be in close quarters with Hermione for a fair amount of the time leading up to the war. Now that the war had past and Voldemort had been defeated he and Hermione had kept up their friendship. The only problem was that he didn't want to be just friends. Oh, sure he had hated her with a passion for some time but during those months and months of preparing for the war he has come to know her differently. She really wasn't that annoying and she was actually very knowledgeable in many things. And of course the fact that she was bloody beautiful and with one smile could make your day or even your entire life better had nothing to do with his changed opinion. None at all. Right. But Draco knew that even though they had formed a friendship of sorts thats all it was for her. Friendship. _She _didn't find herself staring off into the orbs of his eyes and imagining a future together. She didn't take one look at him and know automatically whether or not he was upset or happy or stressed or just plain pissed off, which was not pleasant to be around, mind you. But no she wasn't the one that noticed all these things. It was he who had all these feelings and dreams. It was Draco Malfoy who had fallen completely and irrevocably in love with Hermione Granger.

"Oi, Harry! We're here. What's the big party for?"

And there was the other part of why he feels the way he does. Why he will never be happy. Blaise Zabini, fellow Slytherin and also joined the light side for revenge. And of course with him is none other then Hermione Granger.

_She walks in the room, your lungs close_

_Making you never want to breathe again_

Blaise Zabini strolled in with Hermione Granger on his arm. He was dressed impeccably of course, after all he was also a pure-blooded millionaire turned Quiddith extraordinaire. He had the best jewelry, the best clothes, the best everything, but yet that wasn't enough. Having Hermione Granger wasn't enough for him. Of course his other girlfriends were here. They all knew of Hermione and Draco was positive she knew of them too. But no one ever said anything. They put on the air of the perfect couple and she let it happen. Once spotted by Harry, Blaise was carried off to talk about the latest victory in Quiddith. So there she was, standing there all alone. Looking all alone, which is the way she always looked whenever she was with her boyfriend. Strange you may say but Draco knew better and he knew that she wasn't happy. Although to most it would seem like she was as she was very good at pretending to look happy. But to Draco who could tell what she was feeling by looking in her eyes he could see her smile didn't reach to them. She truly felt alone and it was obvious that she wasn't happy. But yet she chose to be like this and to be with Blaise and there was nothing that he could do about it.

_Her boyfriend has got so much dough_

_So much ice his neck and wrists froze_

Watching Blaise go off with Harry he knew what they were doing. And the fact that Harry Potter, supposedly Hermione's best friend, put togehter these parties for Blaise Zabini, her boyfriend, to be with his other girlfriends without being noticed sickened him. Hermione did not deserve this. She deserved so much more. If only she would let herself achieve it. Achieve happiness. He knew it was hard for her. He knew that she was only doing what she thought needed to be done for herself to be cared for. He knew all this but yet he still didn't see how that made it all okay. He still thought that she could do fine on her own. He even hoped that maybe she would realize how he felt and run up to him and confess her undying love. Of course that was wishful thinking. They would remain friends for that is what she wanted and no matter what he would respect her wishes. Even if he didn't agree with or like them. And so with a heavy heart he went to converse with the ravishing brunette. She was the only reason he came to these parties.

_Is he faithful to her? Hell no._

_But she chose to be with him._

"Good evening, Hermione. You look lovely tonight." he drawls as he kisses her on the cheek. "But yet, you always do." She smiles as he pulls away.

"Hello, Draco. You look great as always too. Where's your date?"

"Don't need one."

"No? You know I've never seen you with one for as long as me and Blaise have been coming to these. Why is that?"

"I would rather talk to you. And seeing as how Blaise is always otherwise occupied it leaves plenty of opportunity for me to do just that." He saw Hermione flinch inwardly when he mentioned what Blaise was doing.

"Yes, well..." she fidgets with her purse "he is quite busy, lots of people want to talk to him about his latest successes."

"Thats bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"I said that's bullshit and you know it. I know you know what he does here. I know that for some reason you find it necessary to put up with it but for the life of me I can't figure out what could be so important." She looks away and he continues on in her silence. "Is it the money? Is it really that important to you? Do you really not make enough? How can you stay with him when you know he's with other women?"

_Shorty, tell me is the money worth your soul_

_Tell me whats the reason that you hold on_

_When you know that dude _

_has a whole wall of them just like you_

_And girl you just way to fine_

_Got to be treated as one of a kind_

_Girl use your mind _

_Don't be just another dime_

She turns back to him as a tear falls down her cheek. "You wouldn't understand Draco. There are things that you just don't know."

"Try me." he takes a step closer to her pulls her up against him. "Tell me what it is that makes you stay."

"I can't" she tries to turn and walk away but he has such a strong hold of her that she can't get away. "Please, Draco, I just can't."

"Yes you can. I know you can."

_Cause I can't take seeing you with him_

_Cause I know exactly what you'll be _

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair and it's tearing me apart_

_Your just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

"I can't stand this Hermione. I know you. I know that this can't possibly be what you want. You can't actually love him. You can't just sit by and let him do this to you without any care in the world. I know that this isn't how you saw yourself. This isn't all you can be. You can be so much more. I know it. And I know you know it to. You just choose to live like this. With him."

"What, Draco, what can't you stand? What do you know? You don't know anything about me. You may think you do. So I'm not happy. You don't know what I really want. You don't know how I really feel. If you did you wouldn't be saying this."

"Cause I can't take seeing you with him. I can't stand the fact that he comes in with you then immediatly goes to see his other bitches on the side. I can't stand the fact that while your here suffering and not knowing what to do he's back there talking and laughing and acting like he's God's gift to women. And you do it to. He does all this yet you still go to him because he's a good provider and other such bullshit!"

"It's not bullshit Draco. It's what I need. I need someone who can take care of me. I know I can take care of myself but I need someone who is able to give me all that he does. You may not understand but I need all that and he's the only one that offered to do it."

_She's so confused she knows she deserves more_

_Someone who will love and adore_

_But his money's hard to ignore_

_She really doesn't know what to do_

"That's crap! How can you live like that? What about love? What about having a family? What about having a guy that would die for you? Huh? What about all that?"

"Like who Draco? You don't know what love is? How can you speak of it when you don't even know?"

_Girl it's just a matter of time _

_Before he finds another more fine_

_After he's done dullin your shine_

_You're out the door and he's through with you_

"I really don't know, Draco." she sighs "I know I deserve all that but that's not what I was offered. I know he doesn't love me and that's ok because I don't love him. It's just the way things are."

"But they don't have to be that way. What are you going to do when he moves on? What are you going to do when he can "buy" younger women? What are you going to do then? He'll destroy you and then he'll move on and where will you be?"

"What are you talking about Draco? Do you hear yourself?"

"Yes I do, perfectly fine and you should be listening. What are you going to do in a month or even a year when he finds someone to take your place? There will be no marraige. He's not like that. What are you going to do when he's done with you? When he doesn't want you anymore? When he's done running your spirit into the ground?"

_Shorty, tell me is the money worth your soul_

_Tell me whats the reason that you hold on_

_When you know that dude_

_Has a whole wall of them just like you_

_And girl you just way to fine _

_Got to be treated as one of a kind _

_Girl use your mind_

_Don't be just another dime_

"By then I'll have what I need. I'll have gotten what I needed and I'll be ready to move on. I'll be able to live my life how I want without worrying or needing for anything."

"But you won't be the same. You're already starting to change. I've never seen you like this. I don't like it. I can't believe you just sit there and let him do this to you, for nothing."

"This isn't for nothing. I don't do anything for nothing. And he's not doing anything to me. I don't know what your talking about. I'm the same girl I've always been..."

"No your not, you're not the same Hermione Granger from first year with your bushy hair and answers to everything. You're not even the same Hermione Granger that stayed up all night with me figuring out how to attack and how to get out of the war alive. You're not even the same Hermione Granger from last month that showed up at my house just to make sure somone told me Happy Birthday. You're changing slowly but surely and pretty soon it's going to be too late."

_Cause I can't take seein you with him _

_Cause I know exactly what you'll be _

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair and it's tearin me apart _

_Your just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

"Draco, I know you mean well but..."

"No. No buts Hermione. You know damn well I'm right. How can you keep going on like this? How can you allow yourself to be another one of his things? You've turned yourself into an object, something else that he owns. It's like he has you on display. How can you live like that? How can you let yourself be treated like that?"

"You know Draco, maybe your the one that's changed."

_Your a masterpiece, I know that he_

_Can't appreciate your beauty_

_Don't let him cheapen you_

_He can't see you like I do_

_Beautiful, not just for show_

_It's time that someone let you know_

"You know what I have changed. And if you paid any attention to what goes on around you then you would know that. Why do you think that it bugs me so much what he does? Why do you think that I get so angry when I see you together? Why do you think that I constantly show up to these stupid things with no date? Why do you think I seek you out to talk to? To see? Why do you think I do all this?"

"Cause your still a conceited, arrogant, selfish, pure-blood prat? Cause you don't want your friend to be happy if your not? Cause you can't stand the fact that I'm with him? That he tainted his name with my blood?"

"No, Hermione that's not it at all. You really don't pay much attention do you?"

_Cause I can't take seein you with him _

_Cause I know exactly what you'll be _

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair and it's tearin me apart _

_Your just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

"Well, I guess not Draco. Enlighten me. Tell me why it is that you are like this. Why you are so pissed off at me for being with Blaise. Why you are the way you are."

"You know Hermione, for being the brightest witch from our school you sure are stupid."

"Well, thank you, Draco. Although I don't see how that has anything to do with..."

"If you were smart you would realize why I am this way. Why I can't stand the way he treats you and the way that you let him do it. If you really paid attention even a little you would see why. You would see it's because I love you."

_Cause I can't take seein you with him _

_Cause I know exactly what you'll be _

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair and it's tearin me apart _

_Your just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

"I've loved you for a long time now. I tried to be just your friend and I was fine with it for awhile. But I can't just sit by while you let him do this to you. I can't watch the woman I love keep giving herself to another man. Especially one that doesn't even know what he has. That doesn't even appreciate you. You're beautiful. You should be loved and adored. I've been willing to give that to you but you just didn't want it."

"Draco...I...I'm sorry...I didn't know..."

"Of course, I never told you. Then you were with Blaise and now there's nothing that you want that I can offer you. I have money but he does too and you already have him. So I'll just leave you with these words. I love you Hermione Granger. And I always will."

He kissed her on the lips briefly then Draco Malfoy walked away yet again. Only this time he had finally told her how he felt. He thought he would feel better. He didn't. He felt worse. She didn't love him back. There was no reason for her to leave Blaise for him. So he would go on living how he had been. Stealing time with her when he could and he would continue to be her friend. He just can't see her with him. He got in his car and stared ahead at the world around him. He should have known that with the storm that nothing good was going to come of tonight. He started his car and was about to pull into the road when someone knocked on the passenger window. He opened the door and stepped out in the pouring rain.

"Draco Malfoy I will not let you walk away from me. You can't just walk away without hearing what I have to say. This is all your fault."

"What's my fault?"

"Me and Blaise is your fault."

"How can you say..."

"Shut up! Just shut up and listen. I am only with Blaise because that was what I needed. I couldn't have what I wanted so I went with what I needed. What I wanted was unattainable. He couldn't be reached. And I didn't think that he would ever want me. So when Blaise approached me I accepted and the rest was history."

"That's great, but how is that my fault?"

"You know Draco for being so smart you sure are stupid. You Draco. I love you. I want you. I always have. I just never dreamed you would ever want me."

"So you go to my best friend and let him use you? Put you on display?"

"I admit he wasn't the best choice. He asked I accepted. I thought it would make me happy. If I couldn't have love then I could at least look like I did. But obviously someone could see through that."

"I've always been able to read you, although I never did realize you loved me."

"I never showed it. I didn't want to take a chance of you noticing it and making fun of me for it."

"Never, if you would have showed it then this would have never happened."

"True. But that goes the same for you too. But it doesn't matter. I do love you and I want to be with you. Only you."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I love you too. Now let's go."


End file.
